(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quality of service (QoS) information control apparatus in a multi-cell environment and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for improving a communication QoS in a mobile communication system and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile communication system provides low speed data services based on voice services. However, multimedia services, such as real-time traffic including data and images, and non-real-time traffic including data transmission, web servers, and e-mails, are the main streams in a next generation mobile communication system.
Accordingly, quality of service (QoS) information including a packet process, a transmission delay, accuracy, and reliability is important in the mobile communication system providing the multimedia services.
In a conventional single network system environment, there are a method for providing the set QoS information and a method for providing the QoS information according to a service priority determined according to a communication state including traffic of the mobile communication system.
In the next generation mobile communication system, an overlapped multi-cell environment will be realized, and a user receives the QoS information on various services according to user preferences and characteristics of the system.
However, in a multi-cell system providing various kinds of traffic, interference caused by neighboring cells occurs since a cell environment is quite complicated, and therefore it is required to design the cell environment without the interference.
In addition, signaling overhead is generated since an unnecessary handover is generated by independently receiving a signal in the multi-cell system, and the communication system is deteriorated.
In general, the communication system is affected very little by a packet loss in transmitting voice information packets, but it may be seriously affected by a packet loss in transmitting a data service.
Accordingly, it is required to retransmit files to compensate an error in the data service since no error is allowed in transmitting the files, which deteriorates a data rate, and the error may not be corrected.
Differing from the single network system, in the multi-cell environment system, when the QoS information of a multimedia service having various characteristics is not managed according to service characteristics in a system, the QoS information requested by the user may not be provided.
Accordingly, when a system for guaranteeing the QoS information is selected and a method for receiving the QoS by accessing a cell of the nearest communication system used in the communication is used, the user may not receive the desired QoS information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.